


Some nights

by Gangstakaashi



Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gangstakaashi/pseuds/Gangstakaashi
Summary: Il y a des nuits où les pires pensées parasitent notre esprit. Bean avait vécu des épreuves vraiment éprouvantes dernièrement, et cette nuit-là, elle n'arrivait plus à faire front. Juste une fois, elle se laissait aller à la douleur. Mais elle n'était pas seule.





	Some nights

Il y a des nuits qui sont plus difficiles que d’autres. De cela, la princesse Tiabeanie de Dreamland était bien consciente. Depuis des années, aussi loin que sa mémoire pouvait la ramener, elle avait toujours connu ces nuits-là. Depuis que sa mère était morte, en fait. Enfin morte… C’est ce qu’elle pensait à l’époque, même si la réalité s’était révélée un peu plus compliquée et tordue que ça. Toujours est-il que depuis qu’elle était petite, elle s’était retrouvée un nombre incalculable de fois dans la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait cette nuit.

Étendue dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Tourmentée par mille et unes pensées toutes plus frustrantes et désolantes les unes que les autres. Elle avait rejeté ses draps au pied du lit et, droite comme un I, elle fixait au dessus d’elle sans réellement regarder quoi que ce soit. Elle n’aurait su dire depuis combien de temps elle était comme ça. Dehors, la nuit était d’encre, et de sa fenêtre, aucun son ne lui parvenait, autres que les bruits de la nuit. De temps en temps, un cheval de l’écurie soufflait ou s’ébrouait, un chien aboyait dans le lointain. Mais à part ça, rien. Le calme plat.

A dire vrai, elle n’avait même pas remarqué à quel moment les dernières voix s’étaient tues, à quel moment les derniers cliquetis d’armures et les dernières portes claquées avaient résonné à ses oreilles avant de laisser place à ce silence. Elle s’en fichait pas mal.

Elle n’était pas sortie boire ce soir. Elle aurait très bien pu, mais une certaine mélancolie l’avait clouée à son lit depuis la fin de l’après-midi. Luci était allé ouvrir la taverne, et il avait entraîné Elfo avec lui, prétextant avoir besoin de son aide pour, citons-le : “ Que les ivrognes puissent rire en se moquant de lui, pour mettre l’ambiance ”.

C’était du Luci tout craché. Et depuis que ses deux amis l’avaient laissée, elle n’avait pas bougé de sa chambre. Elle leur avait promis qu’elle les rejoindrait plus tard dans la soirée, et puis elle avait fini par renoncer à l’idée. Elle se sentait fatiguée. Bunty l’avait convaincue de se changer pour mettre sa chemise de nuit, mais après ça, elle s’était de nouveau étalée sur son matelas, amorphe. Elle n’avait même pas soupé.

Ce n’était pas dans son tempérament de se laisser aller à la morosité. En temps normal, elle n’aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à rejoindre ses comparses pour une soirée de beuverie qui lui ferait oublier tout ce qui la tracassait. Mais cette nuit était une de _ces_ _nuits-là_. Celles qu’elle connaissait depuis l’enfance, et où tout semblait l’accabler. C’était l’une de ces nuits dont elle savait que tout l’alcool de Dreamland ne pourrait la libérer.

Elle se sentait lasse, comme si son corps tout entier pesait une tonne et demi. Elle n’avait pas même la force de bouger un bras. Elle clignait des yeux de temps en temps, elle respirait, et c’était plus ou moins les seuls efforts qu’elle était disposée à fournir.

Les derniers mois qu’elle venait de passer avaient été très intenses en émotions fortes. Elfo était mort, sa mère était revenue à la vie (en quelques sortes), Dreamland avait frôlé la destruction, sa famille recomposée avait volée en éclats, et puis sa famille tout court aussi. Sa mère l’avait emmenée loin de chez elle, puis elle l’avait trahie. Elle avait découvert la vérité sur ce que Dagmar attendait d’elle. Et puis elle était allée en Enfer pour ramener Elfo, avait retrouvé Dreamland en ruines, et son père à moitié timbré, fou de rage contre elle. Et même si tout était plus ou moins rentré dans l’ordre dans le royaume, et dans sa relation avec Zog, il était des blessures qui restaient profondément ouvertes en elle, même si elle essayait de les cacher.

La trahison de sa mère était la plus douloureuse. Pendant quinze années de sa vie, elle avait passé des heures à idéaliser sa mère dans ses rêves. Tout le temps qu’elle avait pu passer à s’imaginer sa vie si elle avait pu grandir auprès d’elle… Elle avait passé des nuits entières à fixer les étoiles en réfléchissant à tout ce qu’elle lui dirait si elle était là. Lorsque l’occasion de ramener sa mère s’était présentée, elle était allée jusqu’à sacrifier son ami pour la choisir, parce qu’elle comptait tellement pour elle, malgré qu’elle se souvenait à peine de l’avoir connue. Et à son retour, le peu de temps qu’elle avait pu passer avec elle avaient été comme un merveilleux rêve dont elle aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir à se réveiller.

Sa mère était là. Sa maman qui lui avait tant manqué… là, avec elle. Elle ne voulait plus jamais être séparée d’elle. Et Dagmar avait l’air si parfaite, comme dans tous les rêves de Bean. Elle était exactement comme elle l’avait rêvée. Belle, intelligente, gentille, courageuse et puissante. Et elle avait l’air de l’aimer. Et enfin elle pouvait découvrir ce qu’était l’amour d’une mère. Et c’était magnifique. C’était doux, chaud, et tellement réconfortant.

Si seulement cela avait pu durer…

Après avoir tant attendu de sa mère, Bean était tombée de haut en découvrant toute la vérité. De très haut. Et le pire, c’est qu’elle n’avait même pas eu le temps de s’apitoyer. Tout autour d’elle la pressait. Elle devait s’enfuir, retrouver Elfo, rentrer à Dreamland et rétablir l’ordre. Avec tout ce qu’il s’était passé, elle n’avait même pas eu le temps de pleurer.

Et au final, même une fois le calme revenu, elle n’avait pas pleuré. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Pourtant, quelque chose brûlait si ardemment, si douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle avait mal lorsqu’elle pensait à sa mère et à ce qu’elle leur avait fait. Mais elle avait encore plus mal lorsqu’elle songeait à tout ce qu’elles auraient pu être, toutes les deux ensembles. Une mère et sa fille. Des confidentes. Des camarades de beuveries. Des amies. Elle en avait rêvé. Mais elle n’aurait jamais rien de tout cela. Et elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle se sentait.

Triste ? Déçue ? Frustrée ? En colère ?

Cela devait être un mélange de tout ça. Et parfois elle avait envie de hurler et de frapper les murs, et d’autres fois, comme maintenant, elle n’avait plus envie de rien, et plus rien ne semblait avoir de sens dans sa vie.

Finalement, elle était toujours la même Tiabeanie, pochetronne de son état, déception aux yeux de son père, et une bonne à rien. Toujours orpheline de mère. Toujours perdue.

Elle soupira lourdement, et dans un effort presque surhumain, roula sur le côté pour se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Elle se sentait… profondément vide. Elle avait placé tant d’espoirs dans le retour de sa mère, et même les pires scénarios qu’elle aurait pu imaginer n’arrivaient pas à la cheville de ce qu’il s’était passé.

Elle avait beaucoup de mal à s’y faire.

Elle le savait, au moins. Elle savait qu’un traumatisme l’avait gagnée, et qu’elle aurait à vivre avec. Au moins, elle n’était pas dans le déni comme son père… Le voir dans l’état dans lequel il était depuis qu'elle était rentrée lui pesait aussi. Il refusait d’admettre qu’il était triste, et plaçait toute son énergie dans sa colère envers Dagmar - le grand amour de sa vie. Lui aussi devait être brisé, au fond…

Si seulement ils avaient pu former une jolie petite famille.

Si seulement ils avaient pu être normaux. Si seulement sa mère n’avait pas été une cinglée de magicienne d’un autre royaume, fêlée au point d’épouser et de feindre l’amour avec un homme juste pour enfanter. Juste pour avoir une fille à sacrifier. Une “élue”. Elle avait voulu tuer son père, elle leur avait menti. Elle…

Bean sentit quelque chose enfler en elle. C’était un peu comme si on entassait des pierres dans sa poitrine, et qu’elles écrasaient ses poumons, ou bien comme si quelqu’un s’était assit sur son torse et l’empêchait de respirer. Elle serra les poings et elle ferma les yeux aussi fort qu’elle le put. Tout brûlait à l’intérieur d’elle, et elle avait commencé à respirer plus vite sans s’en rendre compte. Et comme elle respirait trop vite, elle commençait à avoir le vertige. Et tout à coup, elle avait l’impression que son lit se dérobait sous elle, et qu’elle se mettait à tomber, tomber, tomber…

Elle laissa échapper un couinement misérable alors qu’elle repliait d’avantage ses jambes comme sa poitrine, ce qui, inévitablement, entravait encore plus sa respiration douloureuse. Elle n’était pas sûre de ce qui était en train de lui arriver, mais elle était pratiquement certaine qu’elle mourrait. Et peut-être que cela ne serait pas plus mal, au fond. Elle n’était vraiment pas convaincue de son utilité ici. Alors pourquoi s’embêter à rester, pour continuer à être une orpheline de mère et une déception malheureuse pour son père.

Elle n’osait pas rouvrir les yeux. Elle avait peur de découvrir l’Enfer si elle le faisait. Elle savait que c’était là qu’elle irait. Pendant la moitié d’une seconde, elle se demanda à quoi ressemblerait son enfer personnel. Serait-il le même que la dernière fois qu’elle était descendue là-bas, ou serait-il différent ? Elle savait que cette fois, elle n'en reviendrait pas.

Des flashs passèrent devant ses yeux. Elfo et Luci allaient lui manquer. Durant toute sa vie, elle n’avait jamais eu de vrais amis. Ils avaient été les premiers. Les premiers à être toujours là pour elle, les premiers à la comprendre. Ils lui avaient donné l’impression d’être un peu moins inutile. Derek lui manquerait aussi, enfin elle pensait. Il n’était pas si terrible comme demi-frère, au fond. Et son père… Oh, son père… Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu’elle voudrait lui dire à lui aussi. Mais le dialogue avait toujours été impossible avec lui, et il était rompu depuis si longtemps qu’elle n’avait même plus la force d’essayer.

Elle sentit son coeur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine, et résonner à ses tempes. Il allait si vite qu’elle était certaine qu’il allait lâcher. Elle avait un nœud dans le ventre. Elle avait un peu peur de mourir, c’est vrai… Sans compter qu’elle savait que même dans la mort, elle ne serait pas en paix…

Comment c’était au fait, la mort ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche. Elle voulut appeler à l’aide. Mais tout à coup, une voix la coupa.

“ Non mais tu nous fait quoi là, Bean ? ”

L’espace d’une seconde, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, et son corps, tremblant jusqu’alors, se figea. Elle connaissait cette voix, mais elle lui paraissait loin, si loin. Son esprit était plein de fumée, et c’était comme si elle avait perdu pieds; qu’elle avait quitté son enveloppe charnelle. 

“Eh, allô la terre ?”

Cette fois-ci, la voix semblait plus proche, et elle la reconnut vraiment. C’était Luci ! Elle eut peur. Et si ce n’était pas vraiment lui, mais un autre démon qui avait peut-être une voix similaire ? Après tout, de ce qu’elle en avait vu, les démons se ressemblaient beaucoup. Des masses noires, avec ou sans ailes. Alors peut-être que certains avaient aussi la même voix. Peut-être que, comme elle le craignait, elle était vraiment morte, et en Enfer.

“Eh, si tu fais exprès de m’ignorer, c’est vraiment pas cool. C’est moi qui ignore les autres normalement. C’est moi le démon. Bean!”

“.. Luci… ?”

Sa voix était tremblante, faiblarde et suppliante. Elle n’osait toujours pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait toujours mal dans la poitrine. Elle n’arrivait toujours pas à respirer correctement.

“Qui d’autre”, répondit la voix qui semblait désormais venir de juste devant elle.

Elle serra ses poings contre sa poitrine, déglutissant avec difficulté. Elle ne s’était pas rendue compte de combien sa gorge était sèche. Il fallait qu’elle ouvre les yeux pour en avoir le coeur net. Il fallait qu’elle s’assure que son ami était bien là, et qu’elle n’était pas morte. Pas encore.

Doucement, ses paupières papillonnèrent pour s’ouvrir tout doucement, avec appréhension. Elle ne parvint à rien discerner au début. Il faisait nuit noir, et ses yeux n’étaient plus habitués à l’obscurité. Mais très vite, une silhouette se dessina dans le noir. Petite, pointue, avec un grand oeil qui luisait calmement. Luci.

“ Luci!” gémit-elle. “Je sais pas ce qui m’arrive, je- je crois que je suis en train de mourir!”

Elle n’était pas morte, et son ami était là. Et elle avait peur, et elle avait besoin d’aide. Il fallait qu’il appelle quelqu’un. Sorcerio, son père, ou n’importe qui. N’importe qui qui pourrait l’aider. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle ne voulait pas mourir…

Luci resta immobile devant elle, la fixant d’un air perplexe. Il devait se délecter de la terreur désespérée dans ses yeux. C’était bien le genre de choses que les démons aimaient, n’est-ce pas ? Mais il était censé être son ami! Alors pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas, ne paniquait pas ? Pourquoi il ne se dépêchait pas d’aller quérir de l’aide pour elle !

“ Luci !”

“Calmos, Bean.” la coupa le démon. Il approcha son visage, comme pour l’examiner de plus près, puis recula à nouveau, et croisa les bras. “Mets toi sur le dos.”

Bean cilla, surprise qu’il lui demande ça. Elle ne comprenait pas en quoi cela pourrait l’aider, et elle était vraiment terrifiée. Une nouvelle fois, elle voulu parler, pour contester, mais le petit démon la coupa encore, en réitérant son ordre.

“Allonge-toi sur le dos.”

Alors elle obéit. Quitter sa position fœtale fut incroyablement douloureux pour la princesse, mais elle y parvint. Elle respirait un tout petit peu mieux, mais pas vraiment. Or elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle tourna les yeux vers son ami, attendant autre chose de lui, une autre instruction, quoi que ce soit.

Le démon se contenta de sauter sur son ventre. Pour être honnête, il ne pesait presque rien, si bien qu’elle le sentait à peine. Elle le regardait faire, perplexe, alors que tout à coup, il se courbait pour se mettre à quatre pattes. Et là, il se roula en boule et s’allongea sur elle.

Bean n’en revenait pas. Cet enfoiré allait tranquillement s’endormir sur elle en attendant qu’elle crève ?! Quoi, lui aussi allait la trahir, c’est ça ? Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas lui aussi.

“Calme-toi,” entendit-elle alors, se retrouvant coupée dans son fil de pensées. Et tout à coup, elle sentit de la chaleur. Sur son ventre. Le corps recroquevillé de Luci sur elle irradiait une douce chaleur. Une chaleur qui avait quelque chose de… réconfortant.

“Respire avec moi,” continua Luci.

Bean n’était pas sûre que les démons respirent à proprement parler, mais en tout cas, ci ce n’était pas le cas, il fit alors semblant. Elle entendit une inspiration longue, une petite pause, et puis une expiration lente et régulière. Et encore une fois la même inspiration, la même petite pause, la même expiration. Et encore. Et encore. La princesse ne savait trop que faire. Elle ne pensait pas que respirer allait l’aider, sans compter que le problème était en partie qu’elle n’arrivait _pas_ à respirer!

Mais encore une fois, comme elle ne savait pas quoi faire d’autre, elle chercha à caler sa respiration sur celle de Luci. Une longue inspiration tremblante, une petite pause, et puis une expiration saccadée. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore…

Et sans qu’elle ne comprenne pourquoi, petit à petit, son souffle était de moins en moins tremblant, sa poitrine, de moins en moins douloureuse. Sa tête tournait de moins en moins. Et elle se sentait un peu mieux.

Elle ferma les yeux. Son coeur battait de nouveau à un rythme normal. Elle n’avait plus l’impression de perdre pieds. C’était comme si… tout était revenu à la normal. Soudain, elle ne mourrait plus.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, sonnée par ce qui venait de se passer. Et maintenant que sa panique était passée, elle arrivait un peu mieux à penser. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui lui était arrivé, mais ce qui était sûr, c’est que c’était Luci qui avait réussi à la sauver.

“Comment tu as fait ça ?” demanda-t-elle doucement.

“Fait quoi ?” demanda le démon en relevant la tête pour la regarder.

“Faire en sorte que j’arrête de mourir !”

Luci cligna de ses grands yeux, en silence, et puis il pouffa d’un petit rire un peu moqueur. Bean se renfrogna en l’entendant rire, fronçant le nez et plissant les sourcils.

“Bean, tu n’étais pas en train de mourir.” déclara son ami. “Tu as fait une crise d’angoisse.”

“Une crise… d’angoisse ?” répéta Bean, incrédule.

“Mouais. Ça arrive souvent aux damnés, en bas. C’est pour ça que je connais. C’est assez drôle à voir. Et ce qui l’est encore plus, c’est qu’on sait comment les calmer, nous. Mais on ne le fait pas, bien sûr.”

“Mais qu’est-ce que c’est ?”

“Hm, comment t’expliquer… En gros, quand tu accumule trop de stress, de peurs et de questionnements qui te tracassent, ton corps n’arrive plus à tout encaisser, et ça se manifeste par des crises de panique. Tout part en cacahuètes, quoi. Le corps des humains est si faible.”

Trop de stress, trop de peurs, de tracas… Oui, cela ressemblait bien à tout ce qui parasitait son esprit en ce moment. Alors ce n’était pas très étonnant qu’elle ait fait cette “crise d’angoisse”. Ça avait vraiment été horrible. Pourvu que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais !

Luci se releva, de nouveau sur ses pattes arrières, et il sauta du lit pour aller se percher sur la fenêtre et s’allumer une cigarette.

“Comme tu n’arrivais pas à la taverne, j’ai commencé à me poser des questions. Qu’une alcolo comme toi loupe son rendez-vous bière, c’était bizarre. J’ai bien fait de venir voir, visiblement.”

A son tour, Bean se redressa en position assise. Elle avait mal aux bras de s’être tant crispée et tétanisée dans sa panique. Elle était presque certaine qu’elle aurait mal encore demain. Elle passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, accompagnant son geste d’un profond soupire, mélange de lassitude et de soulagement. Elle était tout de même rassurée de ne pas mourir. Et elle était effectivement plutôt reconnaissante envers Luci d’être venu la trouver, d’avoir su l’aider.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, le temps de pleinement retrouver ses accroches dans la réalité. Le silence était toujours installé, le ciel était toujours noir, dehors. La silhouette de Luci se découpait dans la forme allongée de la fenêtre. Lorsqu’il inspirait sur sa cigarette, une lueur rouge s’allumait, et Bean pouvait voir la fumée monter en volutes et s’évanouir dans l’air. L’odeur du tabac parvenait jusqu’à elle. Acre. Elle fronça le nez, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Elle commençait à avoir l’habitude de la fumée de son démon personnel.

“Bon alors, raconte-moi. Qu’est-ce qui te tracasse ?” La voix de Luci s’éleva dans le silence, grave et profonde, comme à son habitude. Bean leva les yeux pour croiser son regard, et elle se mordit la lèvre.

C’était un peu délicat. Elle… avait confiance en Luci. Il savait des choses sur elle que personne d’autre ne savait. Mais… au fond, elle avait peut-être un peu honte de s’être retrouvée dans cet état. Alors elle n’avait pas trop envie d’en parler. Et puis en fait, elle ne voulait pas en parler tout court. On pourrait dire que tout garder pour soi n’était pas sain, en tout cas, c’était beaucoup plus simple. Comment expliquer tout ce qu’elle ressentait, alors qu’elle ne le savait pas précisément elle-même…

“J’ai fait un cauchema-”

“Te fous pas de moi” feula le démon, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de finir son mensonge.

Ce qui était agaçant chez Luci -en plus d’autres choses- c’était sa capacité à lire les gens. A lire Bean, plus particulièrement. Il savait toujours lorsqu’elle mentait. Cela n’arrivait pas souvent, elle n’avait pas souvent de raisons de mentir à ses amis. Mais lorsque cela arrivait, Luci le savait toujours, et cela même s’il ne le disait pas. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui laissait entendre qu’il savait. Il savait toujours.

Bean soupira. Au fond, elle savait avant même d’ouvrir la bouche que l’excuse du cauchemar ne passerait pas. Mais enfin, au moins, elle avait essayé.

Une nouvelle fois, le silence s’étira. Luci ne la pressait pas à parler, ce qui était surprenant. Il fumait en regardant dehors. Attendait-il seulement encore qu’elle lui parle ? A la façon dont sa queue battait l’air d’impatience, oui. Certainement.

“Je pensais à ma mère,” avoua alors la princesse, défaite. “Je pensais à ma vie… J’veux dire… A tout ce qu’elle aurait pu être si ma mère avait été… normale. A tout ce que j’espérais que ma vie serait, une fois que je l’aurais retrouvée. Et, je sais pas… je suppose que ça m’a angoissée.”

Luci ne répondit pas. Qu’y avait-il à répondre à cela, d’autre qu’un “je suis désolé pour toi” -mais Luci ne s’excusait pas comme ça. Ce n’était pas grave. Bean n’avait pas besoin qu’il lui réponde. Au contraire, c’était peut-être mieux qu’il ne le fasse pas. C’était comme si elle était seule, et se parlait à elle-même. Alors cela rendait les aveux moins difficiles.

Elle s’assit, et remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine, les encerclant de ses bras, et elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux, fixant un point invisible devant elle.

“Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censée faire, maintenant. J’avais toujours rêvé de pouvoir avoir ma mère à mes côtés. J’ai toujours envié ceux qui avaient cette chance. J’ai toujours envié Derek, d’avoir sa mère et son père avec lui. Mais manque de chance, il a fallu que ma mère à moi se révèle être une psycho en puissance !”

Elle roula les yeux, en serrant les poings. Elle était en colère. Sa famille n’était pas banale, ça, c’était acquis. Mais si seulement elle avait pu l’être juste un peu plus…

“Et puis je me pose des questions” reprit Bean, pensive. “Sur mon avenir, et ce que je devrais faire maintenant… Après tout, je ne suis née que pour accomplir cette stupide prophétie, ce stupide destin que m’avait écrit ma mère. Mais je ne m’y suis pas pliée, et maintenant quoi ? C’était ma seule raison d’exister, alors…”

Sa phrase resta en suspend, alors que sa voix se brisait. Son estomac se serra, fort, et à nouveau, elle eut la sensation que son souffle se bloquait dans sa gorge.

“Oh mon dieu, je n’ai aucune raison d’exister…” murmura-t-elle, réalisant brusquement sa douloureuse réalité. Cela lui fit l’effet d’une claque en plein visage. “C’est pour ça que je n’ai jamais vraiment su ce que je voulais. Parce que je n’existe pour rien. Et la seule chose que j’avais à faire, je l’ai fuie. Je ne sers plus à rien…”

Elle cacha son visage dans ses jambes, et ferma les yeux. Elle sentait ses cils se tremper de larmes. Ça faisait mal.

“Je lui en veut tellement. Je lui en veut tellement! Comment elle a pu me faire ça! Ma propre mère… Je l’ai tellement rêvée, mais… Elle ne m’a jamais aimée. Je n’étais rien d’autre qu’un outil pour elle. Elle ne m’a jamais aimée… Et elle m’a damnée de cette existence pourrie, tout ça pour riEN!”

Comme elle pouvait en vouloir à Dagmar, pour tout ce qu’elle leur avait fait. Elle la détestait. A cet instant, elle la détestait.

Bean releva brusquement la tête, enragée, pour découvrir que Luci avait quitté son perchoir sur la fenêtre, et se tenait maintenant debout sur le matelas, devant elle. Il avait les mains sur les hanches, et la fixait avec sévérité. Bean souffla, et tout à coup, elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

Luci se racla la gorge.

“Autant que j’adore te voir en colère, je voudrais rétablir une vérité. Tu existe pour quelque chose.”

Bean cilla, et elle détourna les yeux pour regarder ses draps, gênée.

“Tu sers à faire vivre les taverniers avec toutes les tournées que tu payes !”

Bean roula des yeux, et l’ébauche d’un sourire retroussa ses lèvres.

“Tu sers à rendre fou ton vieux père. Et on va pas s’mentir, c’est carrément hilarant de le voir s’énerver. Tu sers à nous embarquer dans des histoires aussi loufoques les unes que les autres. Tu sers à malmener ton simplet de petit frère. Et ça aussi, c’est marrant. Tu sers à éviter qu’Elfo se fasse bouffer, ou tuer, ou quoi que ce soit d’autre parce qu’il est trop naïf. J’dis pas, ça pourrait être tordant, mais enfin.”

Luci sembla hésiter une seconde, avant de continuer, un peu moins fort, comme s’il était gêné.

“Tu es son amie. Et, enfin, tu sais… la mienne aussi, quoi… ”

Bean sourit plus franchement cette fois. C’est vrai. Elle était leur amie. Et ils étaient ses amis. Et elle se demandait comment elle avait pu juste vivre avant de croiser le chemin de ces deux énergumènes-là. Ils faisaient vraiment une bande parfaite, à eux trois. Trois êtres étranges et un peu en marge. C’était ce qu’elle pensait, du fond du coeur.

Le démon se racla la gorge une nouvelle fois pour reprendre contenance, avant de continuer : “Tu sers à tout un tas de choses, Tiabeanie. Et même si tu peux oublier ton grand destin tout tracé par ta folle de mère, tu as de la valeur, autrement.”

“Tu veux que j’te dise, Luci ? … ça me fait carrément bizarre de me faire réconforter par toi.”

Luci esquissa un rictus, haussant un sourcil.

“Si tu crois que ça m’amuse. Mais je suis ton démon personnel, ce qui veut dire qu’on va rester ensemble un moment. Et j’ai pas envie de me trimbaler un boulet dépressif, en plus d’une alcoolique. Quoi que, alcoolique, c’est cool.”

Bean gloussa. Ses yeux étaient toujours voilés de tristesse, mais parler avec Luci la réconfortait. Son franc-parlé, son insolence, étaient rafraîchissants. La princesse aimait ça chez son ami.

“… j’ai l’impression qu’il y aura toujours un trou énorme à l’intérieur de moi, maintenant…” avoua-t-elle après un autre moment de silence.

Elle regardait ses mains, mais pouvait sentir le regard de Luci posé sur elle. Sans doute qu’il ne savait pas quoi dire. Les démons ne devaient pas être très doués pour consoler les gens. Ce n’était pas vraiment dans leur nature, après tout… Mais c’était gentil qu’il essaye. Enfin, il ne faudrait surtout pas lui dire qu’il faisait quelque chose de _gentil_. Ça lui hérisserait le poil.

“Eh, tu devrais arrêter de penser. Tu vois bien que ça te rend juste triste. Allez, recouche-toi.”

Luci se rapprocha d’avantage d’elle pour la pousser sans ménagement, pour la forcer à se recoucher. Trop fatiguée pour opposer de résistance, Bean se laissa retomber mollement allongée sur son matelas, et elle soupira. Luci tira sa couverture sur elle. Elle s’attendait à se qu’il s’en aille ensuite. Mais au lieu de ça, elle sentit le Démon monter à nouveau sur son ventre, et se rouler en boule sur elle, comme un chat.

“Luci-” tenta Bean, mais il l’interrompit.

“Ne dit rien. Endors-toi.”

Bean le fixa un instant, surprise, mais finalement, elle sourit. Comme un peu plus tôt, la chaleur qui émanait du corps de son ami se répandit en elle, parvenant par Dieu sait quelle magie à l’apaiser. Elle se sentait bien tout à coup. Vraiment bien.

Elle ferma les yeux et, bercée par le silence et la chaleur, épuisée d’avoir tant pensé, elle s’endormit sans peine. Et juste avant de sombrer, il lui sembla entendre Luci parler une dernière fois.

“Ça ira Bean, tout ira bien pour toi.”

La chaleur de son ami, finalement, était pour elle un milliard de fois plus douce que celle d’un mère.

**Author's Note:**

> Je me désole du peu d'écrits que l'on peut trouver sur ce fandom... Je sais que la série fait un peu polémique, mais je la trouve géniale, et j'aimerais tellement pouvoir lire plus de trucs! Je n'ai même pas trouvé de travaux en français! Suis-je la première à poster ? (ici, en tout cas)
> 
> Bref, si quelqu'un m'a lu (je ne sais pas si le fandom français est très actif?) merci beaucoup, et j'espère que ça vous a plu! C'est ma première tentative d'écrire quelque chose sur Désenchantée alors j'espère ne pas avoir trop écorché le caractères des personnages. Surtout en écrivant de l'angst.. J'aimais l'idée que Bean cède à l'angoisse et à toutes ces émotions négatives. Après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, ce serait plutôt censé, non ? Et j'aime beaucoup la dynamique qu'elle a avec Luci. J'aimerais voir plus de scènes de complicité entre eux dans les prochaines saisons !
> 
> Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire que vous étiez là! Bye !


End file.
